A Nice Game of Billards NOT!
by Umenokouji Yuuya
Summary: Yusuke and the gang are forced to play a game -- set by Koenma! It's a Billards Game, but they have to do dares along the way. What chaos and craziness will happen? Is Koenma up to something? No couples. Plz R & R.


_**A Nice Game of Billards... NOT!**_

**_Author's Note_**

_Hello readers. This is YuhiruK.A.A.K.J. Anyways, December is almost here, and so along Christmas and Christmas Holidays. Gee, time flies by. Well, I'd like to say arigato to :_

Neh Himura (_Yeah, I couldn't beat Toguro the first time, too. It took me five times! Chuckles_)

Crystal Koneko (_Keep on working on your stories! They're great!_)

Sakuya-A-Sakura (_Whom is my hyper mental friend. ._)

AzNanimechikf4n-jtalam (_That's correct, right J.T.?_)

Yamazaki Mukosho (_Hope you're reading this, Yamazaki._)

Blazing Botan (_Hey! I'll try reviewing your stories!_)

hiei/botan4ever (_Get the next chapter on "Spirit World School of Arts" up soon!_)

kagome-yasha (_I haven't read any of your stories yet, but trust me, I will!_)

Botan-Jaganshi (_Great stories you got!_)

_Thanks, you guys. In favor I'll try to review your stories and all that stuff. Anyways, I'm still stuck on the third chapter of, "Mission : Oahu, Hawaii" (kuso), but don't worry. I'll have it up soon. Well, hope you enjoy this new fic I created. Oh, and trust me. This story WILL stay PG-13 as I claimed. But maybe in the later chapters.... Hmmm......._

_Chapter One : The Start of Koenma's Torture (Yusuke - "Yeah! Let's start this and get this over with!")_

Koenma dipped the tip of the paintbrush into the cup of black paint once more, applied it to the billards ball in his hand, and--

"Voila! I have completed my work!" exclaimed the toddler with a French accent, hugging himself also. "Now," he began, speaking with his normal voice, "time to capture the bait." He clasped his hands and rubbed them together maliciously, cackling along the way.

_The Gang's High School : The Roof Top_

Yusuke stretched his arms up in the air and fell back onto the ground, letting the wind play with his out-of-place hair. "Ah, relaxation!" He put his hands behind his head and looked to his left at his not-so-certain-about-this looking friend. "See Kurama! Told ya skipping a day of school is okay!"

Another one of his friends scowled, unbuttoning the black silk longsleeve that Kurama forced him to wear, just to give him some fresh air from the ningen clothing. "Okay?! Come on, detective, skipping a day isn't that better than not going to school at all!"

"Stop yer whining, won't chu, Spikey?" Yusuke shot back, glaring at the open-shirt youkai beside him. "It ain't my fault, so don't think about beating my ass up! Blame Koenma! Oh, and don't think about unbuttoning your pants!" That last comment caused the youko sitting at Yusuke's other side to laugh. The black clothed boy snorted and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall behind him.

"Yusuke, you know that I've never skipped a day of school before. I'm not so sure about this--"

"Just relax, Kurama! There's nothing to worry about and no one to ruin any of this!"

Just then, the door leading back to the stairs heading down towards the second floor flung open. They didn't see who had burst through it, but heard someone.

"Well," the boy in black snickered, flashing a smirk at Yusuke, "you forgot that Keiko can."

"Ah, damn!" Yusuke mentally slapped himself in the forehead. "Keiko!"

"Naw, Urameshi! It's the one and only, Kazuma Kuwabara!" a voice cockingly corrected. Kuwabara appeared right in front of them, wearing a simple orange longsleeve with a red button up shirt over, khaki slacks, and white tennis shoes.

"Woo hoo, the buffoon," the youkai who Yusuke resembled to as "Spikey" grumbled in a acting-sarcastically-happy tone of voice as he waved a small blue flag around, which had white text on it saying, "Oh no, it's Kuwabara! The world's over!". Does he always have to make a big entrance? growled Hiei in his mind.

"Shut up, Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist, also getting into his fighting position.

Hiei shot him a piercing glare and said, "Don't think about trying to lay a finger on me. You're too worthless to fight and besides, you couldn't EVEN lay a finger on me."

Yusuke snickered and Kurama chuckled. Kuwabara immediatly lunged towards Hiei, but was immediatly crashed into the wall.

"Pathetic," muttered Hiei, brushing a few bangs away from his forehead. "You must be comepletely jealous." Hiei did a pose that you wouldn't really see him doing (_But maybe Yusuke or Kurama. Snicker Oh, and you Hiei Fans get to imagine what, as you girls would say, "sexy" pose he's doing......... Okay, I'm not imagining because he's my bro, k_?) and smiling teasinly at the spirit sword wielder. "Of me that is-- because" - The youkai crossed his arms and looked up at the sky - "of my speed."

"Watch what you're saying, dumbass! You always think you're hotstuff; showing off your chest and acting all sexy! But you know what, that's not--"

Suddenly, Yusuke and his companions were zapped by a white light, dissapearing from the roof top of their high school.

_Somewhere...... Eh hehehe..._

"Koenma-sama, what's this all about?" Botan asked, staring at the four decks of cards on the table before her. She then turned her stare to the billards table and the rack holding eight billards sticks.

"Yeah," Keiko said. "Why? Don't you know it's like we're skipping classes?"

"Don't worry about your classes right now," Koenma replied, taking a sip of grape flavored wine from his wine glass. "We're just going to play a little game."

Yukina took another sugar cookie from the silver tray with various sweets on it and asked, "This isn't a kind of game with sexual acts..... is it?"

"Uhh..." Koenma sweatdropped as he though of an excuse for this question. "Oh, um, when they come, you can leave the room until it's over..." He grinned sheepishly and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to ask."

"Oh, okay." _Gee, I didn't think Yukina would actually stay to see some sexuality happening, not like in movies, but really in front of her! _thought Koenma, a crazy look on his face.

"Okay, so when are the guys gonna be here?" questioned Sky, swallowing the piece of cake in her mouth. "I can't really wait. Besides, I gotta get back to my studies."

ZAP!

The girls heard a thud and sooner or later, they saw four people in a heap on the red carpeted floor.

Sky looked at the four people on the floor, and they were the guys. "Wow, it's like I'm magical or something!" said Sky. The girls and Koenma sweatdropped.

"Hi, guys!" said Botan gleefully, pulling Hiei up on his feet by grabbing his arm. And by an accident, Botan sorta swung him and he crashed into the wall. "OOPS! Sorry Hiei!" She then ran over to help him up. Keiko helped Kurama up as Yusuke and Kuwabara got up themselves, but then Kuwabara fell to the floor flat on his butt and acted liked he was injured, just to get Yukina's attention. Quickly, Yukina helped him up and planted a light kiss on his cheek. Kuwabara blushed and chuckled.

"Hn."

"Alrighty, Koenma! What are we here for?!" Yusuke growled, grabbing Koenma's by the collar of his shirt and staring the toddler down.

Koenma calmly said, "We're just going to play a game, detective." Yusuke let go of him and he dusted his dark blue robes off and fixed his blue shirt.

"So, what is this game called and about?" Kurama questioned. "I am a tad curious about this."

"Well, it's called Billards--"

"Nani?! So you zapped us here, just so we can play a crappy game of pool?!" shouted Yusuke.

"You did not let me finish. Well now, we're going to play a game called "Billards : Dangerous Dares"! (They're not technically dangerous.)"

"Okay, so what are the rules?"

"Alright, let me explain. There are eight Billards balls with a picture of each of you on one. For example..." Koenma took out a ball from the socket in the pool table and showed it to the gang. Kuwabara's picture was on it. It didn't look like a picture, but a painting. And whoever did the painting did a pretty good job. "And, there are seven other balls with different other pictures on them. I'll explain about those later."

"Okay, and...?"

"Oh, and then there's this spinner." Koenma pointed to a medium spinner like the one's in "Wheel of Fortune", with the numbers 1 through 50 on it. "Each person will have a turn to spin, and the person with the highest number goes first. The person with the lowest goes last. You see what I'm saying?"

Everyone nodded solemnly. "Good! Now then, the first person will get to break. Then, if they get one in, and it's one with a person's picture on it, then here's when the cards come in."

Koenma motioned for them to gather around the table with the cards and pointed to the first deck. "Each deck has fifty two cards. This is the male/male dare cards. The one next to it is the female/female dare cards. The one next to it is the male/female dare cards. And, the last one beside it is the Dangerous Dares cards. Now, since I'm not playing, I get to choose which card from which deck! Or, I can spin this little spinner right..." The toddler pointed to a spinner on the table, a smaller one, which was cut in four parts; one was red and had the letter "M" in black on it, for male/male, another pink with the letter "F" on it, for female/female, another blue with "HET" on it, meaning male/female, and the last on had "D.D." on it. (You should know what that last one is.) "Here." Koenma grinned broadly with absolute satisfaction.

The gang nodded again.

"Okay, about the seven other billard balls. The first one has the word "yaoi" written in big bold, red capitolized letters, and the same is for the on with "yuri" on it. If you're a girl and you hit in the Yaoi one, then you get to choose which boys you want to do the dare. The same for the boys, when they hit in Yuri. Two have "D.D." on them, which means "Dangerous Dares", and one says "het" on it, which is the male/female dares. One says "FOUL!", so if you get it, then you have to be french kissed by someone who I CHOOSE. If you get it a second time, the same person has to--"

"OKAY! I don't want to here about it! Can you please tell us what the last one is?!" Kazuma asked frantically. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei nodded furiously as the girls nodded crazily.

"Oh," Koenma grinned evil-like, "okay. Well, the last one says "FREE!", so that means you're free for a turn. So, do you guys understand?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Hiei yelled. "Are you sure Yukina is allowed to play this?! I mean--"

"Oniisan, it's okay. I can handle it."

Hiei looked at Yukina, then back at Koenma, then at Yukina, then back at Koenma again, and said, "Okay. But if something happens, I slice you into a millione pieces." Koenma chuckled nervously.

"Alright, since everyone is here, shall we get started?"

"Yeah! Let's start this and get it over with!"

_**YuhiruKA.A.K.J**_

_Well, that's it with the first chapter. If you're wondering how I got this idea, let's just say it just popped into my mind while I was playing pool at my god sister's (Jurane Okay, the pronounciation for her name is Jurrahnee, got it?) party at her house with her, Keith, and Kevin. Keith and Kevin are our god brothers, who are both twins. Yeah, well, anyways, no flamers, and please R & R. Right now, I have to go Jurane's to play Billards. Oh, and do me a big favor and read her Yu Yu Hakusho/Code Lyoko crossover, CONFLICT! It's put under Yu Yu Hakusho, so don't put Code Lyoko when you're on the search engine. Oh, and her pen name is AzNanimechikf4n-jtalam_

_Well, it's time for me to go. Until my next chapter. But, before I leave, here's a preview on the second chapter._

_Chapter Two : Who Gets To Go First? (Yusuke : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)_

Kuwabara : "Hey Yusuke, turn up the "Preview on the Next Episode" song!"

Yusuke : "But this isn't even a show from Yu Yu Haku--"

Kuwabara : "NOW!"

Yusuke : Fine, Kitten Lover. (Turns on the background music.)

Kuwabara : Ahem, okay now. Koenma suddenly zaps us into this weird looking room with a Billards table and that crap. He forced us to pay this game that he created and now we're stuck until four full arounds are over! AAHHH! Anyways, all of us have to spin this spinner and whoever get the highest number has to go first! Oh, the torture! When this game is done, I swear I'm gonna kick Koenma's ass that he'll be crying mommy! But who will go first? Why is Koenma doing this to us? Will we be stuck in this game FOREVER?!..... (Suddenly hears different music)

CD Player : (Playing the Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Song in Japanese) _Machi no hito-gomi kata a butsukatte hitori-botchi, Hatenai sougen kaze ga byunbyun to hitori-botchi, Doki darou nakitaku naru basho wa, Futatsu maru wo tsukete choppiri otona sa, Mecha-mecha- kurushii--_

Kuwabara : "URAMESHI!!! WHY DID YOU CHANGE THE SONG?! THAT'S THE THEME SONG, NOT THE PREVIEW SONG!"

Yusuke : (Listening to the CD Player) "So what? I'm sick of your yapping anyway!"

Kuwabara : "Why you....! HI-YAAAA!!!" (Tackles Yusuke and both of them began to fight.)

Kurama : (Sweatdrops) "Okay, um, everyone, just forget about the preview, and wait for the next chapter. Sorry about this.)

CD Player : (Still playing the theme song to Yu Yu Hakusho) .... _waite kuru no wa, Mecha-mecha kibishii hito-tachi ga fui ni miseta Yasashisa no sei dattari suru n' darou ne A - ri - ga - to - go - za - i - mas!_

_End of Preview......._

_Now, it's time for me to go. Sayonara._

_It takes time for a flower to bloom, like it takes time for a person to grow,_

_. YuhiruK.A.A.K.J_


End file.
